


thigh to thigh

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, aomine's a loser, sexually experienced kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's more experienced than Aomine is; that's not exactly saying much.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Daiki swallows because that expression—the predatory gleam in Kagami's red eyes, the self-assured set of his shoulders—all feature heavily in every wet dream he's had about Kagami the past two weeks. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	thigh to thigh

**Author's Note:**

> title from little bit by lykke li

"Have you been with anyone?"

Daiki can't help the swell of annoyance that bubbles up at the question. "Have you?" he snaps, at loss for words that don't challenge the smirk tilting up the edge of Kagami's mouth.

"Ah," Kagami palms at his thighs, thumbs along the seam of his shorts. Daiki swallows because that expression—the predatory gleam in Kagami's red eyes, the self-assured set of his shoulders—all feature heavily in every wet dream he's had about Kagami the past two weeks. On his hands and knees, the redhead's hand wrapped tight around his dick, and the head of his cock pressing in—

"You haven't," Kagami breathes, the words hot against Daiki's neck.

Daiki almost says something—wants to throw Kagami's words back in his face and demand the redhead admit he's never fucked anyone—but Kagami's mouth is sweet, light against his flushed skin and there's a part of him that wants to lean back into the touch and moan as loud as he can. Kagami makes a quiet noise and inches forward, fingers still rubbing along the insides of his clothed thigh.

"Do you want to know something?" Kagami asks, his voice low and his cheeks flaring up with color. Daiki moves back, presses his elbows to the armrest behind him and stares down at his crotch rather than meet Kagami's eye. "You drive me fucking insane."

Daiki startles, jerks his gaze up to look at the other teen, and feels indignant despite the fact that Kagami's hands are still on his thighs. " _What_." Kagami smiles, all teeth and a smugness that Daiki's used to seeing on the court, and his breath catches. "You're an asshole—"

But Kagami smiles wider, interrupts him with a low, "Hey," before he shifts closer, Daiki can almost feel the heat of him along the insides of his spread legs, and Daiki is distracted by the deliberate way Kagami wets his lips—rolls his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, like he's already sizing up how much effort it would take to put all of Daiki's cock in his mouth—and Daiki feels too aware of the fact that the redhead doesn't have his hands on him anymore, "can I touch you?" His words sound quiet in the stillness of Kagami's apartment and Daiki can't breathe when Kagami's looking at him like he wants to fuck him into the nearest wall.

He exhales sharply.

Daiki wants to feel Kagami's hands on his skin—to have the other teen thumb at his hips like he'd been thumbing at his thighs, for Kagami to swipe his tongue over the head of his dick and see the redhead's lips wet with precome when Kagami pulls back to grin up at him—but his breath hitches again and he looks away, cheeks flushed and fingers clenching. "Aomine?" Kagami actually sounds concerned when he backs away, takes away his warmth, and blinks away the hard glint in his eye. "I'm sorry—"

"Dumbass," Daiki spits, "like I'm going to not be okay with you touching my dick—let me take off—"

"Wait," Kagami grabs his hand, keeps Daiki from rolling his basketball shorts down, and stares at the tips of Daiki's fingers. He rubs his thumb along the hollow of the other teen's wrist and Daiki swears he sees a smile—that genuine, light-up-the-room smile that Daiki's taken to not looking at since it makes his chest clench and his cheeks heat up—and his breath catches again when Kagami looks up at him. He holds Daiki's hand up to his face, his cheek is warm and smooth under Daiki's palm. "Trust me for a bit," he says, voice too soft for the thickness of the air. Kagami looks up at him from under his eyelashes, says, "I know more than you," and pushes his hands up Daiki's shirt.

Kagami stares up at him like they're playing one-on-one—focused, intense, oblivious to everything except Daiki staring back at him; and, Daiki... Daiki isn't sure what to do with that. "Fuck," he hisses as Kagami runs his hands up and down his sides. "Fuck, I'm going to kill you—" Daiki makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a laugh and a groan "—stop fucking—"

Kagami's hands still. "You're ticklish," the redhead says blankly.

"I told you to touch my dick," Daiki snaps, he slaps Kagami's hands away from his sides. "Stop that." Kagami laughs, the noise breathless and amused and Daiki wants to punch that stupid expression off Kagami's face but he also wants to kiss him because the way the redhead's lips spread out into an easy, warm smile and the corners of his eyes crinkle is ridiculous. "Kagami," he feels impatient, the redhead's too close to not be touching him, "I swear to god, I'm calling Kuroko if you don't get me off."

Kagami snorts. "Kise might pick up."

Daiki wrinkles his nose. "God, well, that's one way to kill a boner."

Kagami laughs, muffles the noise with the back of his hand and looks away as his shoulders shake; and, god, he's fucked because he actually likes how Kagami looks when he's laughing like that—eyes closed and mouth twitching like he's thought of something funnier to say. Daiki exhales noisily and reaches down to run his hands through Kagami's hair. "How did you ever get laid," Daiki asks, quieter and fonder than he intends.

Kagami blinks up at him.

He presses his knee between Daiki's legs and Daiki is too aware of the heat rushing up his thighs when Kagami's sweet smile edges into something less blinding, sharper along the edges. Kagami narrows his eyes and the blue-haired teen feels cornered and exhilarated all at once. "Are you going to do anything?" he asks, voice firm despite the stutter in his breath. Kagami curls his hands over Daiki's hips, thumbs under his shirt, and looks intently down at the dark strip of skin exposed. Kagami's fingers are strong, hot against his skin and he can feel his arousal spiking again as the redhead refuses to look up at him. "Do  _something_  already, Kagami—"

"Can I kiss you?" Kagami asks him, voice dazed but something sharp underlying the question. Daiki swallows. He meets Kagami's gaze when the redhead looks up; his eyes are narrowed and dark in the dim light. Daiki squirms.

He curls his fingers tighter into Kagami's hair and feels his pulse jump at the quiet growl the redhead makes in response. "You're so annoying," Daiki hisses, "get  _up_  here," and Daiki expects Kagami to kiss him like he usually does. He expects slow, deliberate movements, and soft sighs that make the blue-haired teen feel loose-limbed and lazy despite the way he nips at Kagami, encourages him to go faster, to use his teeth; but Kagami bites his lip and opens his mouth. He slides his hands down Daiki's hips to his ass and  _squeezes_ and he can feel Kagami's quick smile before he swallows the groan that ratchets it's way up from deep in Daiki's chest.

"God," he gasps when the other teen pulls back to breathe. He let's go of Kagami's hair, curls his fingers into the redhead's shoulder and says, breathless and a little annoyed because he shouldn't be as hard as he is, " _Fuck you_."

Kagami hums, kisses him again—a quick brush of his lips—, and shifts so he can mouth at the side of Daiki's neck. "You know," the redhead squeezes Daiki's cheeks again, "when I said you drive me insane," he slips his hands in the blue-haired teen's shorts and Daiki leans his head back against the couch's armrest, "I meant like  _this_ ," and he presses down against Daiki's thigh and moans.

He digs his fingers into Kagami's shoulders.  "I hate you," he groans when Kagami thrusts against him again, "god, fucking touch me already—"

"Daiki," Kagami says his name like it's been punched out of him, as if he's been waiting to moan his name against Daiki's neck for the past five months and, god, Daiki rolls his hips up—fast, unpracticed, and he's going to come too fast if Kagami keeps breathing his name and squeezing his ass like that. "Daiki—" and he wants to gasp back, to tell Kagami to let go of his ass and wrap his hand around his cock, like he's been wanting him to since they started arguing on the basketball court earlier over points. He moans instead, arches up, and mouths Kagami's name because he's too out of it to do more than breathe and gasp and he's going to come like this—with Kagami rutting against his hip and Kagami's hands down the back of his shorts and his fingernails scratching marks into the redhead's shoulders.

"I want to fuck you," Kagami breathes and Daiki can feel one of the redhead's fingers brushing over his hole, "I keep thinking about how you'd feel, what you'd  _say_ ," and he clutches Kagami's shoulders harder, welcomes the press of Kagami's thigh against his crotch and he thinks about that dream again—of Kagami pressing into him from behind, his hand pumping him hard and fast as he breathes, Daiki, again and again along the back of his neck—

" _Taiga_ ," he gasps, and comes.


End file.
